Realistic Pokemon World
by LoreTrainer
Summary: My first written work! By combining many factors, this is how I feel many people would imagine the Pokemon world, if not how I feel what it's like. This will also be the setting of my future stories. Accepting idea recommendations too! Have fun reading!
1. Realistic Pokemon World

**Author's note: This is not exactly a story, more of a detailed description of where my future stories will take place. Because of the extensiveness, I can't exactly have it at the beginning of every story. Plus, with future games, anime episodes, movies, fan theories and other canon, I will add new chapters to add more info to this realistic world!**

* * *

><p>A Realistic Pokemon World<p>

We all know and love the Pokemon world, whether it be the world set in the games, anime, the manga or more. However, we know that there is an extreme lack of realism(seriously, journeying at 10 years old?!). So, by combining the worlds we already know, as well as fan theories, and things that just sound right, we can create an almost realistic Pokemon world!

First off, the setting. We know of the 7 regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and the side game setting of Orre. There are technically more, smaller regions, and while I won't go into detail, they will exist in this realistic Pokemon world. The regions shall all be separate from each other, each being like a large, or small, island nation, except for Kanto and Johto, which are connected(google "Pokemon region map" to get an idea of this). Each region will have its own government and ruling as well, similar and different from other regions rulings too.

The technology of the Pokemon world is also known to be high-tech, with the X-Transceiver, Pokeball and more. However, for the sake of realism, the world will still have this tech, but at a cost. Imagine that the world focused less on improving firearms and vehicles, with Pokemon sometimes filling those roles. This would not only give people more time to study Pokemon and their uses, but create more high-tech equipment for the every-day person, or trainer to use. In this realistic Pokemon world, smaller, more older firearms(in our sense) will still exist, as well as older vehicles and planes, but they will seen less frequently, and only in the use of law enforcement, government, and higher civilians.

Speaking of Pokemon, why don't we get to them now? All the Pokemon seen and known in the franchise exist in this world, and they are more detail and in-depth in this world. What I mean by this is that the uses and traits of Pokemon, wild or trained, are explored and studied, and not just by training. Scientists may try to find other uses for some Pokemon, say for a team of Magnetons led by a Magnezone to power a small area, or for a ferrying company to use Pokemon, as well as trainers, to help move people around. Nearly all law enforcement have Pokemon to assist them, along with most businesses, and even families keeping them. Scientists also continue to try and understand Pokemon in this world, with all the tech available, they still try to figure out evolution and the intelligence of all Pokemon.

However, with the good of Pokemon known to be useful, there will be plenty of other people who seek Pokemon to use for evil, or just to hunt them. Criminals may train Pokemon to help them with breaking the law, and large criminal organizations too. The evil groups in the games shall appear, but they are more powerful, and more secret about some of their actions. Also, Team Plasma in this world will have the appearance of the group from Black/White 2, because they look cooler, and the previous design looks a bit too silly. A few groups of people may just see Pokemon as mere animals, no matter their intelligence, and will hunt them for food, trophy, or just for sick fun, such as the Lapras species in the anime. There are other issues that are discussed and are a problem in this world, crime/drugs/violence, and each region usually deals with them the same way, but differences can be found. Moral issues are also sometimes a problem, such as people who see Pokemon as tools/animals versus those who see them as equals, Pokephilia, and even when wild Pokemon attack people/towns. Let's face it, the Pokemon world has a large capacity of violence and evil, and it's up to trainers, people and their Pokemon to help make their world happy and safe.

The rarity of certain Pokemon is another small factor. Whether it be by hunting or other factors, some Pokemon species numbers are less than others. Higher intelligence Pokemon are also more uncommon, from too many people, trainers or not, seeking them for their power. Seeing a legendary is even more rare, capturing one is unheard of, with near god-like strength and high intelligence. Arceus and the other creation Pokemon remain, creating several religions many follow, or some just believing in a higher power. Another rarity among Pokemon that will be in this world is communication between Pokemon and humans, mainly through telepathy. The idea is similar to what is in the anime(Mewtwo/Lucario/etc.), but that all Pokemon are capable of doing so. However, it can only be done through most Psychic types, Pokemon of high intelligence, with years of training, or just some special cases(idea came from EliteDog).

Now that we have tons of info on Pokemon, lets look at the trainers, the people who go on the Pokemon adventures. First off, no way a 10-year old kid would be able to make that type of journey, even with Pokemon and other companions. Realistically, and in the case of this world, young trainers can take this adventure at the age of 16 if they want. Taking the Pokemon League Challenge in this world is a gamble, and is something extremely tough. A trainer would have to defeat all the gym leaders, though not in order, the Elite Four, the Champion, and at the same time take care of his/her Pokemon team(which realistically, would be harder than thought). Even if trainers are not able to beat their nation's Champion or challenge, which is usually most, they still gain from the experience, becoming closer to their Pokemon, leading them finding work along with their team/Pokemon, and living life together. This is why you will see nearly everyone in this Pokemon world with 1 or more Pokemon.

Now that we know about the trainers who take the Pokemon League Challenge, lets take a more in-depth look at the the Challenge itself. It is put together by the rulers of each region, usually the Elite Four and Champion, in a way to test and help grow young trainers. Think of it as the equivalent of Earth's college. It is not required to be done, but it helps the trainer prepare for a life working and living alongside Pokemon, a species many see as a near, or total equivalent to humans. The Challenge takes place yearly, each region usually starting at a different time, and lasting for about half a year to allow trainers to try their best to beat the Challenge, with some exceptions and rules. Along the journeys, the rulers of the regions hope to see the young trainers grow, and prepare for their life ahead of them, helping their region prosper, learn more about Pokemon, and just to live in the Pokemon world!

Well, that is the realistic Pokemon world I have imagined, putting together my ideas, fan theories, and the ways of the franchise as a whole. Now that I have described this world my stories will be set in, let's jump into the world of Pokemon!

* * *

><p><strong>Well...my first written piece of work! I have been reading fanfiction for a few months, and I've seen stuff like this at the bottom of chapters by authors describing their work...so I might as well too! I have always been nervous about writing, and while I have great ideas, getting them to paper has been an issue, and I'm not the best writer...stupid grades. Anyways, I hope to tell the amazing stories in this world, and I hope you enjoy! Since this is my first written work, I will accept all commentscriticism, and if you feel like something else should be mentioned about a realistic Pokemon world, or if I missed something, please let me know! I will add chapters when new ideas/canon emerges that will help readers understand this realistic Pokemon world. A story will be coming soon as well! Happy reading!**


	2. More details I came up with!

**Review- Thanks Guest! I plan to post my 1st story's chapter sometime this week!**

This realistic world of Pokemon will share not only the nations of the anime/games, but also the towns within them. While the layout, landmarks and more similar to what gamers know, but much larger and more common buildings in every town. Such as, towns having a gym will also have nearby schools, there may be more houses between routes, police stations, businesses and more will also be in the world. In order to help the Pokemon world feel much larger and realistic, the towns have to be larger as well, with buildings a normal town and/or city would need. Traversing a route in-between towns, across a small desert, paths through a mountain, or through a forest will also take time, possibly days.

A few more details about Pokemon are important to mention as well, mainly about abilities, learning/forgetting attacks, the use of combining attacks and attacks that won't appear at all. All Pokemon will have an ability, like in the games in anime, however some won't appear, and others will be reduced in power. Abilities like Sand Stream would be too confusing to explain and even use(imagine a Tyranitar walking around with a permanent sandstorm around it...), though legendaries like Groudon/Kyogre will still have their area effecting abilities, since their powers are almost god-like. As for explaining an ability with reduced power, think of a Zoroark, except the Illusion ability will only act like it does in the games. I imagine a powerful series of illusions, like seen in the Zoroark movie, would require an impossible amount of strength, as well as using illusions to affect the surrounding environment. The reason I imagine this is to think these rarer Pokemon as less over-powered, but still fierce enough to be feared. And as for learning new attacks, they will occur as usual, through battling or TMs, but there is almost no way a Pokemon can forget an attack. An attack is like riding a bike, you can't just simply forget something you were born with, or trained to learn. These attacks, like Ember/Tackle/etc., will still be remember, but they won't be used as much, since the Pokemon will have access to stronger attacks. For combining attacks, think of the beauty contests in the anime, when trainers told their Pokemon to combine attacks to make something stunning, but instead using it in a battle. This would require lots of training, on both the trainer's and Pokemon's part, but something like that is a possibility. As for attacks that won't appear at all, think of attacks like Amnesia, which would only help in game to raise stats, but in a realistic battle would do nothing. Not all status effecting moves will be gone, moves like Sweet Scent may through an opponent off balance, and Howl could induce fear and make a Pokemon feel stronger.

Some more information about Pokemon battles as well. A huge part is an honor system, such as paying the winner after a loss, and alternating moves. However, like in the anime, a lot of attacks are followed up, and dodging is another factor trainers need to think of as well. In a battle for life and death, such as with a criminal, many rules are thrown out the window(do you really expect a grunt to pay a trainer who beat him?), and battles can be more dangerous.

**Like I said before, sometimes I will come up with new details to help describe this realistic Pokemon world, and I'm glad I was able to add more to expand it! Also, one of the Pokemon mentioned will have an important, or even central role in my 1st story, see if you can guess! :) Happy reading!**


	3. Important detail of the Pokemon world!

***Facepalms self repeatedly* Of all the things that I should have mentioned in a realistic Pokemon world, I miss it, I even had it planned and completely forgot to write about it...GAH! A special thanks to silva fox14 for reminding me of this important detail!**

* * *

><p>Every living being needs to eat to survive, and that(of course), includes all Pokemon and humans of the Pokemon world. However, the very moral and thought provoking question comes to mind, do people eat Pokemon? But first, let's look at the diet of Pokemon. Knowing the types of Pokemon out there, it's common knowledge that one Pokemon would eat another. Being a carnivore, or more specifically an omnivore, such as Charizard or Zoroark, a wild one of them would be thought to eat a smaller, common Pokemon, like a Rattata. The reason I add that most, if all Pokemon are omnivores, is because in the games and anime, all Pokemon are seen to be able to eat berries, Pokechow, and Pokepuffs. A trainers' Pokemon would probably eat the previously mentioned food, but sometimes a trainer may allow one of their more carnivore-like Pokemon to eat a weaker, common wild Pokemon.<p>

Now, we get to one of the more argued theories that may exist not only in a realistic Pokemon world, but in the anime and games as well, humans eating Pokemon as food. Looking at the anime, one of the movies shows our beloved group eating at a feast, cooked meat included. The games also mention people eating Slowpoke tails, you are even given some to eat at Cafe Le'Wow(yes, YOU ate some Pokemon!), as well as Team Rocket trying to make a profit on Slowpoke tails. Some have suggested that some of our world's animals may appear in the Pokemon world, but I disagree. I believe that, in a realistic Pokemon world, humans do eat some Pokemon. There are some limits to eating a Pokemon though. More rarer, intelligent Pokemon are seen as something not to be eaten, ands image is more like humans. The Pokemon that are eaten are very common, "weaker" Pokemon, and there are 2 ways that humans go to eat them. Most Pokemon that are eaten are raised domestically, like in our world, and are usually Milktanks, Pidgeys, and other common Pokemon that are parallels to our foods. However, if the Pokemon being raised as food evolves, it's seen as something not to be eaten, and must either be released or taken in by a trainer. The other, less common, and more frowned upon way of eating Pokemon is by hunting them, and this is where ideas such as poaching and even eating more intelligent Pokemon come into play. Like previously said, some people see Pokemon as nothing more than animals, and it may be possible that these like minded people may form a group of their own(hint hint).

However, eating Pokemon is not a very common thing to be done in the realistic Pokemon world. Many trainers don't like the idea of eating the same species as one of their own Pokemon, or eating any Pokemon in general. Therefore, many trainers and people in the realistic Pokemon world would be vegetarians, eating berries, crops and more, thereby putting themselves equal to some of their Pokemon. Think about it, what kind of trainer would you be, eating some common Pokemon, or limit yourself to being a vegetarian like your Raichu? You think about it!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, finally got this out of the way. I had to think about this a lot, and thanks again silva fox14 for reminding me again about this important issue that needed to be discuss to help one imagine the realistic Pokemon world. My 1st real story is coming soon, keep an eye out, and happy reading!<strong>


	4. Some final details to add

**First off, let me apologize for the errors in chapter 2, didn't look over it and only noticed when a Guest told me about it, and it should be fixed by now. I'm sorry! Second, this will be my final update for this "story" before I make my final changes and publish my first story, more info at the end of this chapter. I will also be answering a review by ****Reynard ****in this chapter. Now, back to a Realistic Pokemon World!**

* * *

><p>Review answer, Reynard- I did come up with this all by myself, but only after reading fan theories and spending time thinking up realism coming from the games and anime. I have plenty of stories and ideas in my head, the problem has always been my inner critic and getting my ideas to paper. This particular idea of a Realistic Pokemon World has been bumping around in my head for about 3-4 months?<p>

Now...Pokephilia...a difficult subject to discuss. I would think that in a realistic Pokemon world, this would be their equivalence to homosexuality, in way of response. In some places, it would be legal and accepted, especially with intelligent, human-like Pokemon. Others would just find it disgusting and ridicule those or partake or support it. At the moment, I don't really expect anything like this to appear in my stories, only as a subject talked about by the individual.

The weapons of the Pokemon world is also something that will not be focused on much, at least in the stories I have planned so far. I imagine that humans would focus a lot of tactics and research into the use of Pokemon in war, and less on firearms, but they would still be used. The higher technology of the world around them may also be the result of less focus on weaponry. As for the weapons themselves, I think of early, pre-WWI weapons, small battery cannons, single shot rifles, pistols/revolvers, and the occasional grenade and machine gun.

Hope this answers your questions, thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>The Pokemon Center is a well known and frequently visited building in both the games and anime, yet what would it be like in a realistic setting? In the games and anime, the Center seems to take and heal all Pokemon, trained or wild ones brought in, for free. In a realistic world, this wouldn't seem profitable, but a theory emerged with the 5th generation games, BlackWhite, when the Pokemon Center and PokeMart are combined. What if the PokeMart, an all-purpose store for trainers, was linked to, or supported the Pokemon Center, and even the governing body of the region. It would explain the nearly free health care for Pokemon. While there are plenty of other companies that fulfill other needs, like Silph Co. or others, the PokeMart is the most well known, and could support the uses and needs of the Pokemon Centers.

The process of healing a Pokemon is also slightly different than what many think. In the games, all the player sees is Nurse Joy put their team's Pokeballs on a machine that seems to heal them in seconds, and a similar machine appears in the anime, but does not heal nearly as fast. Surgeries or healing outside a Pokeball is also seen in the anime. Thinking in a realistic sense, and of the Pokeball itself(more info in next paragraph), this machine could be used to send a stream of "healing" energy into the Pokeball, thereby affecting the Pokemon inside. The limit to this is that it will only heal minor wounds from everyday battles, anything more serious would have to be dealt with outside the Pokeball, in a surgical manner with the Nurses and the Chanseys. Such injuries could only come from an intense battle, an illegal use of Pokemon, or worse...Luckily, the Pokeball helps a lot to keep the health status of Pokemon at a stable, almost stasis like rate while the Pokemon is inside.

The Pokeball has always been a curious object of technology that many fans look deeply into. The look of it, the state of the Pokemon inside, and more differs from manga to game to anime. It's a commonly asked question, "What's it like inside a Pokeball?", now, taking several theories into account, as well as info from the anime, I think I came up with what it would be like in a realistic Pokemon world. With the idea of Pokemon and the process of Evolution containing huge amounts of raw energy, the Pokeball works in such a way to harness the living energy of Pokemon, transform the Pokemon in a process similar to Evolution, inside the Pokeball. As for what a Pokemon feels/sees/experiences inside a Pokeball, the most realistic description is the Pokemon being in a dream/semi-conscious state, almost relaxing, while the Pokeball keeps it in a stasis like mode. However, the Pokemon can still hear what's going on outside the Pokeball, hearing their trainers' conversations, or even sense what's going on outside and even the terrain. Those abilities depend on the strength of the Pokemon and how long it has spent in a Pokeball. Also, like seen in the XY anime, a Pokemon can 'nod' its Pokeball in response to its trainer, or other movements to help communicate while its inside. As for a Pokemon forcing itself out of a Pokeball, that can only be done with extreme effort, even when captured, or when the Pokemon feels like there is an emergency. The different types of Pokeballs sometimes also have an effect on the dream-like state a Pokemon feels while inside the Pokeball, though it is described to be 'only something one can feel'. Even though humans made the Pokeballs to help them understand and train with Pokemon, they hold secrets, much like Pokemon do...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm expecting this to be final update for a while, at least for this 'story', though if you feel like I'm missing something important, let me know! Again, I'm sorry for all the errors in chapter 2, and that my 1st chapter of my 1st real story isn't out yet. Part of that may or may not be due to my sudden binge watching of Attack on Titan... :) <strong>

**To make up for the delay, I'll let you in on some details! I plan to release the 1st chapter this weekend, either Saturday or Sunday. This story will be rated M, and it will involve a trainer taking on the Pokemon League Challenge, but with an important and curious side plot too. Sorry again, thanks for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed this, and will enjoy my 1st story! Happy reading!**


	5. More details

**Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while, took a while to come up with enough ideas fit for a whole chapter, as well as working on my 1st real story, The Dark Aura. Have enough ideas now, and will answer another review too. Enjoy the read!**

* * *

><p>Review- No, Reynard, there is nothing on Earth, our world that is in the Pokemon World, no America, no Earth countriespeople, etc. Any possible similarities that may appear can be blamed on accidental, inter-dimensional crossovers! :D Also, the governments of each region would probably support the Pokemon Centers along with the PokeMart as well, helping towards the care of Pokemon. Though the PokeMart would still be the main supporter and link to the Pokemon Center. Nice idea KaitanAtreides!

The Pokedex is a valuable, high-tech tool in both the games and anime, categorizing and gathering info on all Pokemon in every region. However, when you think about it, there isn't much realism to it. If one is supposed to gather info on Pokemon, why does the Pokedex already know it when you catch or point it at a Pokemon? Let's not forget the famously ridiculous descriptions of some Pokemon in games too...I'm looking at you Magcargo. Now, I'm not talking about the creepy ones, Ghost/Dark Pokemon can be creepy if they want, and that can be seen as realistic.

To look at a realistic Pokedex overall, many things will have to change. First of all, every Pokemon trainer going off on their adventures will not get such a high-tech and important piece of equipment. Professors would only give the few they have to prodigies taking on the Pokemon League Challenge, to review and improve info on Pokemon the Professors already have. Sometimes specific info is asked to be researched, such as habitats, family groups, or fighting styles in the wild. The trainers have to study and provide the new info, and input it into the Pokedex along with the existing info. This work between the prodigy trainers and the Professors requires a lot of trust and intellect, and uses one of the most high-tech piece of equipment to study Pokemon, which is why only a few trainers would be allowed to work along with the Professors. The info on Pokemon gathered by the trainers and studied by the Professors leads to more of an understanding between people and Pokemon.

The info itself in the Pokedex is not very realistic, and much of it changes when in a realistic Pokemon World. One huge example is Pokemon growth along its entire life. Looking at the Pokedex info in both the games and anime, all Pokemon of the same species are x-weight and x-height, not very realistic, no 2 Pokemon would be exactly the same. In the Realistic Pokemon World, Pokemon of the same species would not only be different in weight and height, but also in appearance. Now for Pokemon growth in a Realistic Pokemon World. A baby Pokemon would not just stay the same from when it hatches to when it evolves, it would grow a bit before evolving. Even after a Pokemon goes through its final evolution, it would grow more. A Pokemon that starts a journey along with their trainer could also grow at the same time with each other. Evolution in a way would just be the human equivalent of a rapid puberty, but growth would still happen in-between evolutions and after all evolution is done. This leads to Pokemon growing not just emotionally along with their trainer, but physically as well.

* * *

><p><strong>There may be another long, if not longer break between updates for this. Running out of ideas for a Realistic Pokemon World, whether it be explaining things in greater detail, changing things from the games and anime, or other ideas that would just sound like they belong. Hope you are enjoying the read, most of my work from now on will be with my story, The Dark Aura. Happy reading!<strong>


	6. Some more details!

**First off, thanks for the great reviews, especially KaitanAtreides, who gave me some more chapter inspiration! So, here's another chapter detailing the Realistic Pokemon World!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Inspired by a Reddit post on r/Pokemon) With nearly everybody in a realistic Pokemon World having a Pokemon companion, it would seem weird and cruel if they were just used for battling. While some would help with keeping the nations running and protecting it, a few examples seen in the games and anime, one of the rarest activities Pokemon are seen doing is just helping humans. A family's Growlithe could be the best friend of a boy, a Chatot could help teach a child to speak, a Kirlia could be a guide Pokemon for an impaired human, and so much more! Infants, the impaired, sick, elderly, heck, everyone benefits from having a Pokemon companion, one that is not just used for battling, or may never see a day of battling. This helps create a true, realistic image of Pokemon, as not just battlers a trainer has on their team, but a companion for anyone and everyone, in a world filled with Pokemon!

There is another detail in the Pokemon World that is overlooked by most of the anime and games, a governing body and system of government. Each region would have its own governing body, or government, and in the sake of time(and my stressed imagination), let's just say that each region has a similar form of government. There are a few differences between regions, but the overall system is pretty much the same.

The Elite Four and Champion serve as the main governing body for each region they are home to. The Champion, as the one of the strongest Pokemon trainers in their region, earns their position in a slightly expected way one would expect. The new Champion would have needed to completed the Pokemon League Challenge for that region, but would also have to pass several other "tests". The Elite Four and Champion would need to decide by voting whether the Champion-recruit is wise and kind enough to not only lead the region for people, but for Pokemon too. The age requirement of 21 is also required(really, a 10-yr, old leader?!), but few Champions start that young. The experience and history of the trainer and their Pokemon is also taken into account. As a final test, the Champion-to-be must go through Victory Road, the Elite Four and Champion 1 final time to succeed the previous leader. Then there's all the formalities, partying, parades, etc.(think the ending of X/Y). However, the Elite Four and Champion are not the only members of the governing bodies in the regions.

With the leaders of the League Challenge being one of, if not the highest governing body in their regions, it would be expected that the Gym Leaders would also have a leadership role in a Pokemon World government. They would work under the Elite Four and Champion, being a part of the League Challenge after all, and would act as a sort of mayor figure in the town where they have their Gym. They would follow a similar system of finding and appointing new Gym leaders by the League's approval as well.

A government solely based around the League would not be very effective, especially with civilians having little say and small, Gym-less towns being left without leadership. Therefore, with a similarity of democracy, civilians are able to vote for leaders in every town, and those leaders will work along with the Gym leaders or just run the town with League advice.

There is one other group that has an influence on the regions as a whole, and that would be a few of the larger businesses in the Realistic Pokemon World. The PokeMart, being in every region, as well as being the main support of the Pokemon Center with some help from the Leagues, would have influence and even some political power in important decisions. The same would go for other important, well-known businesses, such as Silph Co., Pokemon Studios, as well as other powerful businesses, even ones not seen in the games and anime. This may also be an area of interest for some of the criminal groups, as a way to try and get more power and influence in their region. Examples range from Team Rocket having a Gym Leader with their mafia styled organization, to Lysandre and his tech company.

All these forms of political power, the Leagues, civilian leaders, and large businesses, share the power in governing their home regions, with some having influence in most regions. To combat certain parties from taking complete control, the Leagues, the most trusted in the Realistic Pokemon World, have the most power, followed by civilian and business leaders, who share about the same amount of power. Each side fights with one another at times, as well as sometimes inside each other, like any government, but this system is trusted by the most people and many of the Pokemon in the Realistic Pokemon World. Every region has its highs and lows, and their governments often do their best for both its people and Pokemon!

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, another chapter full of great info done! Thanks again for the reviews and inspirations, they really help create and detail the Realistic Pokemon World more and more! Love feeling immersed in this world, as well as it being the setting of my stories! Hope you enjoyed the read! Let me know what you think, and happy reading!<strong>


	7. More World details

**Let's see here...checking /r/Pokemon on Reddit...what?! Woo! Hype for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire! Ahem, anyways, to celebrate the new details on the Hoenn remakes, bringing you some more details on the Realistic Pokemon World!**

* * *

><p>The regions of the Pokemon World have always seemed the same in layout for the games and anime. Each region always has a desert, snowy mountain range, forest, etc. While a lot of countries realistically have a little bit of each, many have a lot of one or several. Each region in the Realistic Pokemon World is similar to one another, but each one has a different percentage of mountains, snow, forests, and more. Each region is also larger than seen in the games.<p>

Kanto is the more balanced of the regions, having a large amount of forests and woodlands, but also a fair amount of water, some towns as cities, and mountains, the closer to the mountains, the more snow you get, but a small amount of snow all over Kanto is common. Johto is similar to Kanto, to be expected, since a mountain range separates the 2 regions, Kanto's mountains on the left are Johto's on the right. Johto also as about the same amount of forests, water, towns and cities, which causes many to call Kanto and Johto sister regions. Orre bears some similarity to Kanto and Johto, but it has more barren land, with some water and forests. Hoenn is a special region all her own, even though most regions are separated by water, excluding Kanto and Johto, but Hoenn is the only 1 to truly be called an island nation. Hoenn is 1 large island, with water access around and a little inside it, as well as smaller islands in Hoenn's surrounding ocean water. Bits of forests, as well as having towns and a few cities, and the famous Mt. Pyre with a few smaller mountains. Snow is also a rarity in Hoenn, with her humid and hot island climate. Sinnoh is also a special region, being called the Northern Mountain region, as well as being the coldest of the regions. A large mountain chain runs through the region, with a large amount of snow in the North, as well as a fair amount of snowfall in the rest of the region. Forests, towns, cities, as well as some water and 2 nearby islands also make up the Sinnoh region. Unova is often referred to as the region of cities, having many cities with few towns. Unova also looks equal from East to West, both halves having some mountains, water, and forests, as well as a bit of desert in the bottom-center. The final region, Kalos, is often referred to the region of beauty, being similar to a star, having rivers flowing through it, as well as many towns and the famous Lumiose City. Small mountains, as well as plains, and snowy lands in the East. Each region in the Realistic Pokemon World is different and special, having a population all their own as well as national Pokemon.

Speaking of Pokemon, a question often looked at by fans is why certain places in a region only has weak Pokemon, while later in the games, only stronger Pokemon appear. A theory for a Realistic Pokemon World, is that the Pokemon closer to human settlements and cities would be slightly weaker than compared to Pokemon deeper in the wild forests, mountains, etc., of wilderness in the regions. Getting scraps from humans, living close to or in cities, less fighting with other Pokemon for food and habitat, and human contact would make these wild Pokemon rely less on fighting to survive. However, the deeper human trainers go into the wilderness that surrounds their regions, the stronger the Pokemon would become. Fighting for food, shelter, other clans/herds, and even for a mate, would make these Pokemon more powerful, and also cause evolution in Pokemon. While the regions have been mapped, most of it has been human settlements and a small push into the surrounding wildernesses. Secrets still remain in the Realistic Pokemon World, about Pokemon and the wilderness many of them live in. This wilderness in every region are called many names, from just the Wilderness, to the Wild, the Human-less lands, and the most common name, the Pokemon Lands.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Hope you enjoyed! Did this not only to celebrate the new info on ORAS, but to get the rest of the ideas out of my head that have been growing for a while. Problem is, this is as far as I've gotten. Cant really think about anything else to add, and I'm guessing more will come in time. However, I have you readers! I'm sure you all have had your ideas about a more realistic world of Pokemon, and if you think it's good, let me know! I could use it and work it into my setting for all my stories! Thanks, and happy reading!<strong>


End file.
